Great Galactic War
The Great Galactic War was a galactic conflict between the Guardians and Rtas Loki. Major losses on both sides occurred including Loki's Eclipse-class SAC and the death of Guardian leader Wallace J. Thomas. The conflict took place from 2109 to 2254, making it a 145 year war to take place since World War II on Earth in 1939. Start of the 145 Year War The war started in 2109 when the Empire of the Orion's Arm struck at the planet of Harmony, the first planet to ever witness a battle take place, the Guardians took a fleet of warships to remove these traitorous people but the Empire of the Orion's Arm had Zerahians who were born on the planet of Korban within the Orion's Arm star system, Rtas Loki, leader and Dark Lord of the Darkness had kidnapped millions of Zerahian females to give birth to new Zerahians who were born into serving Rtas Loki as his soldiers, the Guardians infantry were men who volunteered to fight for their families, friends and the rest of humanity, the Knights and Masters of the Order wielded Staffs in which they built themselves and either did or did not place a crystal of the Will of Light within it, many other factions fought in the war, most formed alliances with each other while others did not, three known major military factions fought in the war, the Great Order of the Guardian Angels, Order of the Galactic Republic of Mars and the Empire of the Orion's Arm, the Guardians were led by Wallace J. Thomas, great leader with supreme leadership, respect, honor and strength for his people, the Republic was led by Chancellor Angel, formerly known as Jesse, was in league with James Johnson the 1st, Angel gained control of the Mars Government Union in 2101 when Chancellor Sanders was supposed too but after the formation of the Republic of Mars in 2110, later Angel used Loki to assassinate Chancellor Sanders and at the same time, the Guardian Civil War began with Guardian Separatists fighting to remove Uriah Ven Varanee from the seat of Grand Master while Loyalists fought to defend Uriah's honor and the Empire of the Orion's Arm were led by Rtas Loki, Dark Lord of the Darkness and leader of the Empire, Loki fought for control of the galaxy while the Republic fought to remove the Guardians and the Empire with the Guardians fought for humanity's survival and for peace and freedom. Year 2109-2110(work in progress) The peaceful world of Harmony was attacked by accused Zerahian warships and once Loki acquired the warships of stolen Zerahian warships, he amassed a large fleet to attack Harmony and use it as new birth grounds for his army, after getting into orbit above Harmony, he ordered all his ships to fire on Guardian-class warships and clear a way to the surface while the 3 High Councillors of the High Guardian Council gathered on Mordor to look for a solution to resolve the crisis on Harmony after hearing about the attack. Grand Master Wallace J. Thomas gathered everyone of both the Guardian Council and Guardian High Council to discuss the crisis, with the Guardian Council and High Guardian Council agreeing to send warships to remove the traitorous Zerahians while Wallace sent an invasion fleet to Zerah to tell the Zerahian leaders that they are the attacking force on Harmony, which led to the Zerahian Civil War which only lasted 9 days before the Zerahian Resistance surrendered and remained a supporter for the Guardians and later the supporter of Loki's empire in 2122 when he invaded after the Zerahian Government asked for his help. Later Loki invaded Mars and claimed the 2nd Ring of Power for his campaign which after he found the ring, he retreated back to Korban with his remaining forces and prepare for another invasion while the people of Mars demended a new military take control of Mars which led to the formation of the Republic of Mars, formed by the Mars Government Union and organized by the Mars Security Service